


[Podfic] How to Handle the Truth, or Putting a Bird in the Bush

by read_by_Sophie (Sophie)



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie/pseuds/read_by_Sophie
Summary: "How to Handle the Truth, or Putting a Bird in the Bush" by pornosophical read aloud.Original summary: "Kon's been doing a lot of thinking. And all that thinking Kon's been doing? The truth is that some of that thinking has been about doing Tim."
Relationships: Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] How to Handle the Truth, or Putting a Bird in the Bush

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_casual_cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Handle the Truth, or Putting a Bird in the Bush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171267) by [pornosophical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornosophical/pseuds/pornosophical). 



> Hi casual_cheese! Happy holidays and here's a treat for you :) Hope you enjoy it!

### Download

  * On the Internet Archive **[HERE](https://ia801400.us.archive.org/18/items/howtohandlesophie/how%20to%20handle_sophie.mp3)** (Right-click to download left-click to stream)
  * On MediaFire **[HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/f1c7q8b9pqb5e3b/how_to_handle_sophie.mp3/file)**



### Details

  * **Length:** 01:25:02
  * **File type:** MP3 (71.9 MB)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [_How to Handle the Truth, or Putting a Bird in the Bush_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171267)
  * **Author:** pornosophical 
  * **Reader:** Sophie 
  * **Skin for this post by:** Azdaema, found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223324/chapters/32948232)
  * **Song:** _Touched_ by VAST 



  



End file.
